danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lightning Lord 17
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Ivan247" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omega16 (talk) 18:54, December 3, 2016 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) Posting mods Yeah, posting mods is totally okay and cool, as long as it's "legal". DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:35, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 04:45, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Oh yes finally mods Oh my god. I only expected one class, BUT OMG THERE IS TWO CLASSES!!! Best. Day. Ever. Marcossanches131 (talk) 13:05, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Bug Report in SR x8 There a bug in the characters image that the weapons is always red. in player selection, the character image weapon is red, when you equip a blue weapon, the image weapon is blue too. but this dont happen in your mod, i think you made the image half the size, but the programation that replace the red weapon into other color is still the normal size. (sorry if its a bit cunfused whit bad english, i dont speak english very well, i speak portuguese) there is another bug that you cant use more than 4 priests, and if you use the game frezzes whit a black screen. hope you fix it soon! also, if you did add more squares for the characters, its possible to make more invertory space?Marcossanches131 (talk) 15:41, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Marcossanches! I fixed the the priest bug, but I might not be able to fix the issue with the color display in the menu. How the game handles that is beyond me, but I will try. Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 16:22, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Version 1.1 has been uploaded Thanks again for finding those two bugs, i even found one myself XD Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 17:29, August 1, 2017 (UTC) hey Lightning Lord, i found another weird bug... whit grassland 5. it's a peaceful stage (like town) when its in the map it says "grassland 5", when you enter the stage, it says "island", but it has the village compo shop XD its so funny lol Marcossanches131 (talk) 23:26, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you once again! The problems (plus some more that i found) have been fixed! Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 04:52, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, great mod. There seems to be a bug with the Angel class. The game crashes when an Angel is selected. - Majorlee (talk) 20:39, December 21, 2017 (UTC) The bug has been squashed! you may update now Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 02:18, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Discord request Lol, maybe later. Not right now, unfortunately. I'm gonna get a new computer soon. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:55, June 6, 2018 (UTC) oof I understand. let me know when you can as soon as you can. Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 04:34, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :Honestly, I'd probably just get a link from Ivan in a more private place lol. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:40, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :Gotcha, hope to see you there soon! Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 21:01, June 7, 2018 (UTC) : : Finding mod tools Where can I find the Weapon/Compo Tool and Enemy Tool mods? I found some old links at https://www.indiedb.com/games/stick-ranger/news/list-of-stick-ranger-mods but they just lead me to an Error 404 in dropbox. Are these tools just not existant now? I'd love to use them if they do still exist. Thank you. (I forgot to seperate this from the above post, sorry ._.) TechnoSpaceKitty (talk) 05:48, June 26, 2018 (UTC)TechnoSpaceKitty :Are you referring to this? These tools have not been updated in a long time, and the user is long gone from the wiki. They don't work anymore. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh no no. I still have the tools. I guess it's safe to put the back up. Lightning Lord 17 (talk) 01:54, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much! And if you happen to appear here again, would you please link me the discord? TechnoSpaceKitty (talk) 07:02, July 23, 2018 (UTC)TechnoSpaceKitty Warlock weapon? i'd assume it's either a scythe, sickle or some sort of skull Cass delau 21:17, May 25, 2019 (UTC)